


the sweetest sound to one's ears

by kkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And a good boyfriend, Aomine is a Romantic, Bisexual Aomine Daiki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Kagami doesn't get jealous. Not when Aomine goes on about some random chick's breasts or when he's flicking though a Horikata Mai magazine. But this is something else, and it's just enough for the green-eyed monster to rear it's ugly head.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 19
Kudos: 195





	the sweetest sound to one's ears

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick ficlet that popped into my head that I decided to write, please enjoy ♡ ♡ ♡:

Kagami doesn't get jealous.

_Usually._

But this is different.

He's used to Aomine's perverted antics by now; his liking for women with big breasts, his copious amounts of Horikita Mai-chan gravure magazines and of course his habit of groping Kagami when he's cooking. But he doesn't mind all that, namely because he's accepting of the fact that Aomine is bisexual and knows that he'd never do anything purposefully to hurt him. And though he'd never admit it out loud, he actually likes it when Aomine gropes him.

But like previously stated, _this is different._

Because it doesn't have anything to do with Aomine being perverted or annoying, it's him at his best, him with the people he's closest to and that should include Kagami but apparently it doesn't. 

* * *

Technically, he first noticed it even before they started dating.

From his interactions with Momoi-san it's obvious that they are close, they've known each other since they were children of course and she treats him with the exasperation of a sister and berates him like a mother. But Kagami would be lying if he said before they started dating that he didn't think there was possibly something more between them.

"Oi, Satsuki. Hurry up." 

"Could you be more patient, Dai-chan!" 

Even though her cheeks were puffed in annoyance Kagami could tell she wasn't really that angry as she retied her shoelaces. They had all met up for one-on-one, Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine and Satsuki and were now headed to Maji Burger. As Aomine stared down at her, his hands in his pockets, he was smiling as he no doubt had something stupid to say.

"You're lucky I don't have a frog to place on your head right now, Satsuki." 

With her face pink with embarrassment, Momoi had stood up quickly before attempting to hit Aomine, but laughing off her attacks he had blocked them with ease. After a few minutes of them squabbling, Momoi had attached herself to Kuroko who had comforted her and scolded Aomine.

It wasn't much but it was the first time Kagami had noticed how comfortable Aomine was with using first names.

* * *

He noticed it with Kuroko a little while later, when he and Aomine had become friendlier and on the road to getting together.

Obviously it wasn't the first time he had heard Aomine call Kuroko by his first time, he had always done it but it was the first time he fully realised that more than it just being his first name it was a shortened version. It was summer and the three of them had met up for one-on-one, Kise had been with them too but left early due to having a photoshoot to get to. To beat the heat they had gone to a nearby convenience store to get ice cream which the loser of the last match (Kagami) had to pay for. Though he made a show of it, Kagami really didn't mind buying them all ice cream, and he certainly didn't mind seeing Aomine lick the sweet treat unknowingly seductive. But he did mind the way Aomine had exclaimed in awe as Kuroko finished his ice lolly, revealing the words 'winner' imprinted on it's stick

"You have the weirdest luck, Tetsu."

"No need to be jealous, Aomine-kun." 

_Tetsu._

Kagami wasn't happy with the feeling, Kuroko was his best friend after all so feeling jealous of him was just weird but the knowledge that Aomine had a cute nickname for him still had him feeling a little hollow. Kuroko obviously didn't mind it and Aomine was so used to saying it, had probably said it for years. Kagami's new found jealousy was so foreign that it had quietened him, a fact not lost on his two companions. 

"Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" 

Kuroko had looked to him with concern and it was only then that Aomine had looked to him too.

"Did the ice cream freeze your brain, Kagami?" 

He had played it off, trying his best to push his jealousy away and get back into just being with his friends. It was mostly a success with Kuroko giving him a warm smile as he threw an insult back Aomine's way. But Aomine's eyes bore in the back of his head for the rest of that day, he didn't say anything but made it obvious that he knew something was up with him.

* * *

But things had taken a turn for the best.

He and Aomine had gotten closer, they had spent more time together, met for one-on-one and went to Maji Burger regularly and after a few weeks of stolen glances and close physical contact Kagami had taken the plunge and confessed. Or rather Aomine had kissed him and then panicked but before he could bolt, Kagami had confessed that he felt the same way.

And just like that they started dating.

Not much changed in their relationship though, they still squabbled, still met up to play basketball, still ate more than their weight in burgers at Maji B but now there was an added layer of romance. Kisses and touches that slowly became more heated and more frequent as they got more comfortable with being with each other, Aomine got gropey and surprisingly romantic like when he got Kagami a birthday present and even bought him a cake. Things were sailing smoothly, Kagami was happy and he forgot all about being jealous.

That was until Seirin and some other schools got together for a community project to paint a local basketball court.

Seirin had provided most of the paint and they had begun to paint the court in earnest, before long Shutoku and Kaijo had joined in with Touou arriving last. Since he and Aomine had decided to keep their relationship to themselves and only a few friends, it wasn't like he could just walk up and kiss his boyfriend like it was nothing (not that he would, that'd be embarrassing as hell) but he did go over to greet him in his usual way, with an insult. But before he could land a cheeky jab, he heard something that made his heart sink.

"Huh, you know him Ryo?" 

Aomine was talking to Sakurai, Touou's shooting guard who had a weird habit of apologising every five seconds. They were crowding around and petting Nigou as Sakurai explained how he knew the pup but Kagami didn't hear any of it. He was too caught up on the fact that Aomine had called his teammate by his first name. 

_What the fuck?_

Momoi, he could understand. Kuroko, he could understand. But his teammate? Some apologetic mushroom who had a weird rivalry with his captain, that's someone Aomine chooses to be on a first name basis with? He doesn't even call Kise by his first name and he insists on calling him 'Aominecchi'. They had been dating for almost 3 months by then and the most affectionate thing Aomine had called him was dumbass but Sakurai, a guy who can't breathe without apologising for it, gets special treatment?

Aomine eventually noticed Kagami hanging behind him and called out to him with a smirk.

"What you don't know how to say hi, Kagami? Or are you still terrified of the puppy?"

With his jealousy rearing its ugly head, Kagami had just glared at his boyfriend and then at Sakurai who looked like he was about to apologise for being born. Not wanting to deal with it in front of all their friends, Kagami decided to just walk away, getting back to his paint job as he blocked out the sound of Aomine calling him and tried to avoid Kuroko's look of concern. The day had passed by smoothly though, the teams working together to get the court painted up nicely. Shenanigans from Takao and Kise had made the event more lively than it needed to be though they were soon reprimanded (and in Kise's case hit) by their respective captains and the day ended with them all taking a nice group photo to commemorate the day spent together. When they had parted ways, Kagami still wouldn't meet Aomine's eye and made an excuse to go home quickly. Everyone thought it was strange but he didn't care, he just needed to go before he said or did something he regretted.

* * *

A loud bang on his front door easily gets Kagami's attention and he makes his way to his front door to peek through the peephole to see who his guest is. His stomach drops as he sees Aomine, a finger in his ear as he waits for Kagami to open the door.

"Open up, Kagami. I know you're standing right there."  
  


With an irritated grunt, he opens up his door to his boyfriend who gives him a smug smirk before pushing past him into his home.

"Got anything to eat?" Aomine asks as he kicks off his shoes, not bothering to arrange them neatly in the genkan. 

Kagami ignores him as he rearranges his shoes and marches back to his kitchen, not bothering to scold Aomine for dumping his jacket on his coffee table as he lounges lazily on his couch. It's only been a day since they painted the court and Kagami still hasn't worked out his feelings. He knows he's being childish; that he's being stupid and it's embarrassing to be so caught up over something so small but he can't seem to get over it. He knows that Aomine is here to talk about it though, he can feel his eyes boring into the back of his head as he chops vegetables but he's stubborn and refuses to talk unless he absolutely has to. 

"Oi, you deaf, Kagami?" 

He hears Aomine get off the couch and enter the kitchen, hears him open his fridge and begin rifling through it with reckless abandon before he finds something and pops it in the microwave. Kagami grits his teeth as he tries to keep silent but after a few more seconds of not hearing his fridge close he swivels his head in annoyance at his boyfriend, "Close the damn fridge, idiot." 

Aomine smirks at him before he pushes the fridge door closed, "So you can speak now, huh?"

"Shut up." Kagami replies before he faces his vegetables again. The only sounds between them are the hum of his microwave and the chop of him dicing daikon.

Aomine sighs at the continued silent treatment before he wraps his arms around Kagami's waist from behind, placing his chin on his shoulder. Kagami curses himself in his head for getting butterflies, now is not the time to get mushy. 

"What's with the hissy fit? You on your period?"

Kagami can't bite his tongue quick enough, Aomine's stupid quip riles him up too much, "Why don't you ask _Ryo_?" 

"Ryo?" Aomine sounds confused as he should be, Kagami knows he isn't making any sense but it's too late to back down now. "What's Ryo got to do with this?" 

"I don't know." Kagami replies as he chops even harder, "Why don't you ask him or _Satsuki_ or _Tetsu_." 

Aomine goes quiet as he takes in the words and Kagami's heart sinks even further. Now he's done it, now he sounds like some stupid chick. What makes it worse is that the idiot with his arms around his waist starts snickering lightly before full on laughing at him. His laughter is loud and obnoxious and Kagami hates the part of him that loves the sound. He pushes Aomine off him as he scrapes his choppings into a bowl, but the idiot doesn't stop laughing. Instead he clutches at his stomach as he continues to guffaw like a donkey. Kagami seethes as he washes his hands but Aomine pulls him back into his arms with ease.

"Are you jealous, _Taiga_?" 

Heat rushes up Kagami's neck at the sound of his name, it feels way better than it should and he grumbles as Aomine laughs again at his blushing. 

"Oi, oi, when did you get this cute, _Taiga?_ It makes me want to spoil you, ya know?"

"Shut up, dumbass." Kagami replies, but his words hold no heat, his voice almost comes out like a whisper and it makes his blush deepen. 

"You say it too." Aomine says as he nuzzles his nose against Kagami's neck.

"Fine. Shut up, Daiki." comes Kagami's indignant response and Aomine laughs again before he turns Kagami around.

Aomine tilts Kagami's head with one hand and kisses him slowly, his tongue pushing past his lips as he gropes Kagami with his other hand. It's a kiss that has Kagami's stupid heart racing faster than it needs to and he sighs into it, pressing back as he opens up his mouth.

When they break apart, Aomine smirks before pinching Kagami's behind which earns him a smack that he just narrowly dodges. 

"So now that we're good, let's play one-on-one." he says, leaving the kitchen to get his shoes and jacket back on.

"I'm cooking, dumbass." Kagami retorts but he too leaves his kitchen.

"You can cook for us both after I beat you, _Taiga._ " Aomine says with a smirk as he picks up the basketball that Kagami keeps by his front door.

The warmth at hearing his name reignites in Kagami's chest. It's a feeling that lights him up and he can't help but smile back at his boyfriend as he laces up his sneakers. Whoever said that the sweetest sound to anyone is the sound of their own name was right and it's even sweeter when it comes from someone that you love. 

So with his own competitive smirk, he grabs his own jacket and laces up his own shoes.

_"You're on, Daiki."_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, such cute dumbasses. I love 'em ♡ I just wanted to get this out as I am currently struggling with the next chapter of 'head over sneakers' but hopefully that will be out soon! Thank you for reading, leave me a comment to let me know if you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll see you in the next one ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡ ♡


End file.
